The present invention relates to water closet, more particular to a flush device for toilet, which device is adjustable for varying the discharge amount of the flush water into a toilet pan.
Prior art toilets generally comprise a water tank having a water inlet device and a flush device therein. The water inlet device is similarly composed of a tube and a ball-cock assembly on the top thereof connecting a float arm with a float ball thereon. When the pouring in water reaches to a certain lever in the water tank, the float ball then actuates the ball-cock via the float arm so as to stop the water from continuously pouring in. The flush device may vary in shape but generally has a valve seat, a tank ball pivotally connected to an overflow tube and suspended from a lever means via a lift wire, and a flush handle connected with the lever means that actuates the tank ball upward for discharging the flush water into a toilet pan.
Their common disadvantages are characterized in lacking of structural flexibility for adjusting the discharge amount of the flush water therein so that every time when the flush device is actuated, a tankful of water is discharged totally regardless whether such large amount of water is needed. Since, in many occasions such as to flush urine or a small amount of excreta, a smaller amount of flush water is sufficient, it causes a waste of water source, which is uneconomical and detrimental to the environmental requirement.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,666 we provide an adjustable flush device for varying the discharge amount of the flush water in which a support arm and a restricting member are displaceable and invertable on the overflow tube in cooperation with a retaining actuating assembly, so that it effectively controls the discharge of the flush water from the water tank. However, an inefficiency has been found on the restricting device that when discharging a small amount of flush water, the user has to continuously press the handle of the actuating assembly until a satisfied amount of water is flushed. This is because of that there lacks a check member to control the sliding movement of the lift wire.